Not So Talentless
by Team Demons
Summary: Naruto has more potential then many belive. More then just Ninja skills show while growing up. Bad spelling and gammer so sue me don't like don't read. rating may change. Tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or tears in heaven they are owned by masashi kishimoto and eric clapton so please stop reporting the lyrics**.

Sorry I am removing the lyrics but if you search 'the choir boys tears ing heaven' in YouTube you can hear the song.

This is a re-write of my other story of the same day. I decided that I didn't like how it was written and it didn't seem to go anywhere so here is the new version.

Not So Talentless 

'Today is the day I turned five, unlike all the other kids through I don't feel happy and excited about it. In fact today is probably one of the most painful experiences to have happened in my short life. You see I live in a village, one of the most beautiful villages you will ever see, but this village for a reason unknown by me hates me with every fibre.

I'm not just making this up either, for two years in fact I denied there hate for me, believing that maybe this was what happened to everyone. But I accepted the truth on my second birthday. You may think it's strange even for a now five year old to be talking about his second birthday, but you see I have a the curse, or what some would call a gift, of a photographic memory; I remember everything from the moment I opened my eyes to the moment I am no longer conscious.

More on that later back to my second birthday, on that day three years ago I accepted the hate of the village. The day I got the permanent reminder of their hate, the day I got my first real scars, and not some where I can cover it up either. No, these where on show to anyone and everyone who looked upon my face, something that has come to identify me to strangers. Three scars on each cheek, whiskers of a demon as some would refer to them. Proof of their hate to me, and today I got my second scar.

But this one was different, this one wasn't on display this one was hidden from everyone. This one was a scar on my soul, one of many to come I assume. This one was why if writing this; it is the only way I can continue.

This book will be the only reminder to the outside world of who I am, or who I was…

This is the last time I show myself as Kaito Namikaze forgotten son of the fourth Hokage; from tomorrow onwards I am Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and unwanted demon child.'

Normal POV

The Hokage had just heard what happened to the fourths child. It was daunting to know what the village could do to an innocent and happy child.

To beat him until an inch of life almost choking on his own blood, and yet then go home to their families and children as if nothing happened and leave him in a dumpster.

Slowly walking down an empty hall way in the hospital the old Hokage heard the soft voice of an angel singing.

Hospital Room

Tears where slowly making their way down the face of a young child. A boy covered in black and blue burses as well as cuts lined with the sight of fresh crimson blood. The boy looked so broken and hurt that any normal human being would just want to go over there and hold the small body to theirs and protect it from the world.

But no-one would. Looking out at the now night sky the young boy wished for someone, anyone to just come down and hold him and love him.

Slowly he remembered a song he heard once and began to sing.

( INSERT SONG)

Time can bring you down

He really did feel like begging at the moment; for all the pain to end, all the torture

Remembering the face of a woman he only ever saw in his dreams, his very first memory, her smiling, tear stained face looking onto him with unconditional love; the love of a mother.

Finishing the song he heard the door open.

"Kaito," the Hokage asked.

"Why me?" he whispered back, still looking at the stars. "Why me? Why not someone else? Why not someone with a family to love and look after them? Why did he have to choose me? I'm his son; he was supposed to protect me." Kaito took that moment to turn and face the Hokage. He had tears running down his face. And that was the moment the old Hokage saw who much this had all affected the young boy.

"Kaito-." The Hokage started, but was interrupted.

"Naruto," Kaito said.

"What?" The Hokage asked.

"My name is Naruto; Kaito died the night he was born five years ago." He replied and that was when the Hokage's heart broke. The one thing the Hokage was able to give the boy was the name his parents gave him, and even then only two other people knew about it. Now he was throwing it ways, and in many ways throwing away who he was and what that name helped him become.

"Naruto it is then," The Hokage said. With a nod of his head 'Naruto' turned over in his bed and let sleep over take his too small tied body, dreaming for the last time for a long time of the beautiful loving gaze of his long gone mother.


End file.
